A Very Smashing Christmas
by Digilady99
Summary: I know, title sounds lame. The Smashers are off for their big Christmas vacation, but when they're snowed in at an airport, how will Santa Claus find poor little Nana who's worried he won't find her or the Smashers on Christmas Day? Read to find out! XD


It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. In the living room of the Smash Mansion there was a huge and beautiful Christmas tree decorated from top to bottom with a huge golden star on the very top. Master Hand and Crazy Hand enter with suitcases in their "hands."

"Oh, boy! I can't believe it, bro! Our very first Smash Brothers Christmas Reunion in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Crazy Hand cried.

"I know, Crazy. It was nice for Mario, Luigi, and Peach to let us have it in their homeland." Master Hand said as he placed his and Crazy Hand's suitcases by the door.

Fox and Falco entered carrying two big duffle bags and singing, "_Outside, the snow is falling and friends are calling, 'YOHOO!' Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_!" They both laughed as they placed the duffle bags by the door.

"Ah, Fox, Falco, nice to see you guys are already into the Christmas spirit." Master Hand said happily.

"We sure are, Master Hand." Fox grinned as he and Falco patted each other on the back.

"Guys, guys!" a voice cried and it was Ike entering skipping merrily. "Oh, guys! I've never been so pumped up about this! Fox, you got the bag with my Santa outfit?"

"Sure do!" Fox picked one of the duffle bags and shook it. Bells could be heard ringing inside.

"I've been really working on my Santa impression. HO, HO…" Ike paused as he saw the female pink Ice Climber, the loveable and adorable Nana entered.

He didn't want to give himself away so he randomly started singing and swaying, "_HOME, home on the range_!"

Master Hand knelt himself to Nana's height and said, "Oh, look at this. It's Nana. This sweet little girl is what Christmas is all about. Tell me, Nana, how do you feel about our vacation?"

Nana frowned, "Master Hand, I don't want to go on this dumb trip."

Everyone gasped and looked at Nana. "Why, Nana, why not, sweetie?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Guys, Santa Claus will never find me in the Mushroom Kingdom. He knows I live here." Nana said worried.

"Oh, Nana," Ike kneeled down to Nana and patted her on the shoulders, "Trust us. He'll be there on Christmas morning."

"Well, just to be on the safe side, I made this map so Santa can find me." Nana explained as she pulled out a map she drew with a picture of the Smash Mansion with a few pine trees, the North Pole, and the Mushroom Kingdom castle circled.

"Okay, see, this is the North Pole, Santa's there, the Smash Mansion, Nana WAS here, and here's the Mushroom Kingdom, Nana will be HERE on Christmas morning. And I drew a few pine trees to make it more Christmassy." Nana finished and the others chuckled.

Meanwhile, upstairs in their room, Ness and Lucas were just finishing packing up their things for the trip.

"There. That's all we'll need for our trip. Hey, Lucas, can you keep a secret?" Ness asked just as zippered up his suitcase.

"Sure, Ness." Lucas said as he grabbed his bag.

"Great! I've been dying to tell you." Ness said gleefully as he closed the door so no one could hear. "Okay, Lucas, I found out where Master Hand hid all of our Christmas presents!"

"You what?!" Lucas cried.

"SHH! Lucas, I just happened to be wandering around in the attic! Guess what? I'm getting my own iPhone, Nana and Popo are getting roller skates, Toon Link is getting his own sailor outfit, and YOU are gonna be swimming in new toys!" As Ness finished, Lucas jumped and yelled, "TOYS!" Ness hushed him not wanting the others to hear.

"Lucas, remember, promise you won't tell anyone." Ness said as he pretended to zip his lips shut, Lucas did the same thing.

Many hours later, the Smashers are seen onboard their plane getting in their seats. "Okay, we're all buckled up and ready for takeoff!" Ness cried happily.

"Good to hear, Ness." Link said as he was saving the seat next to his for Zelda who went to use the airline bathroom.

Zelda then came back seconds later and said, "Whoever designed these airline bathrooms, was not wearing pantyhose." Link chuckled and helped Zelda into her seat.

"Oh, Mario, it's wonderful we get to spend Christmas this year back at the castle." Peach said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Me too, Peach. I'm looking forward to see Toad again." Mario replied.

"Me too." Luigi said.

Then a female flight attendant entered from the cockpit of the plane said on the speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Nintendo Airlines Flight 518. We should be arriving at our destination, the Mushroom Kingdom, at approximately two hours. Thank you for choosing Nintendo Airlines for all your holiday traveling needs." As she finished, Nana took out a sign that said, "Nana on Board" from her backpack.

"Nana, what's that?" Her twin brother, Popo asked her.

"It's a sign so Santa knows I'm on this plane." Nana placed the sign on her window and sat with Popo as the plane slowly took off into the dark night sky.

Almost an hour later, many of the Smashers were asleep in their seats as it got late. Nana still had her sign on the window while Popo was coloring in his drawing book.

Then out of nowhere, the female flight attendant from earlier came out again on the speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please? The captain has just informed me there's a heavy snow storm in the Hyrule mountain area, so we will be making an unscheduled landing."

The Smashers all groaned and many shouted, "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry if I bummed you guys out." The female flight attendant said politely.

We then see all the Smashers rushing into the baggage claim building as the blizzard was howling from outside. Nana cried, "Guys, guys! We can't stay here!"

"Calm down, Nana. I'm sure we won't be here long." Master Hand said as he took off his scarf.

The female flight attendant then spoke on the speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, due to this incredibly strong blizzard, Flight 518, that's us, will remain grounded until morning."

The Smashers groaned, rolled their heads, facepalmed themselves, and cried, "WHAT?!"

Nana screamed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

The female flight attendant smiled and said, "So, let me be the first to you all a very merry Christmas." She put down the speaker and walked away.

Master Hand sighed, "I spent months playing this reunion and now we're gonna miss it."

Ness then said worried, "We're gonna spend Christmas in an airport?"

"I told you we never should have gone on this trip. Santa will never find us now." Nana said as she slumped into a chair and sat sadly knowing Santa will never find her.

Seeing Nana so down and low broke the Smashers' hearts. She was always a cheerful and positive eight-year-old girl but not tonight.

A half later, the baggage claim brought everyone's luggage from the plane as Nana still sat in her seat panicking that Santa will not find them.

"Somebody do something! Santa will never find me here!" Nana begged.

Ness then spoke up, "Let me handle this. I know how to talk through her. Come here, Nana."

Ness and Nana walked together as Fox and Falco were waiting by the conveyor belt for their bags.

"Falco, where's the bag with the kids' presents?" Fox asked getting worried.

"I don't know, Fox. It didn't come in yet." Falco replied.

Fox's eyes widened, "They lost the bag of presents? What are we gonna do?"

"Oh, I don't know, Einstein, how about we look for it?" Falco said as an obvious decision.

"Good idea, you are so good at keeping your cool." Fox said and he and Falco went off to look for the bag as everyone else sat around the baggage claim.

Meanwhile, Ness was talking with Nana. "Believe me, when you wake up tomorrow, I guarantee you the roller skates you and Popo asked for will be here."

"How can you be so sure?" Nana asked suspiciously.

"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer will find you." Ness answered.

Nana gave Ness a questioned look.

"Because… because his nose is a radar." Ness said trying to make sure Nana understands.

Nana smiled, "Oh, and all these years I thought his nose was just a headlight."

Then, Fox and Falco came back and Master Hand asked them, "Did you guys find the presents yet?"

"No." They both said in unison.

"Oh, this is just horrible." Master Hand said as he had a worried look. (If he had a face. LOL).

"Hey, Master Hand!" Nana called to him. He answered and walked to Nana and Ness. "Ness explained it to me. Santa will be able to get here because Rudolph's nose is a radar."

Master Hand tried to stay calm as he explained, "Um, Nana, you know Rudolph's radar nose doesn't always work in heavy snow."

Nana's eyes widened, "Are you saying Santa's not coming?"

Master Hand tried to think of something, "Well… if he doesn't make it here, I'm sure he'll find you in a few days."

Nana said, "It won't be the same. It won't be Christmas morning." She then walked away and sat in the corner with her head bowed down as she hugged her legs.

Ness angrily turned to Master Hand and said, "Master Hand, what were you thinking? I had her all cheered up and you bummed her out big time."

"Look, Ness." Master Hand knew he had to Ness about what happened to their Christmas gifts. "I believe you're old enough to hear the truth. The airline… lost our bag with the Christmas presents in it."

Ness backed away and his eyes were as wide as dishes. "WHAT?! No presents?! You mean they lost my iPhone?!" Ness shouted.

Master Hand titled and said, "Ness… how did you know you were getting an iPhone?"

Ness knew he was caught and said, "Um… Did I say iPhone?"

Master Hand nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what you said.

Ness shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter now. I'm not getting it anyway. Nana was right. We never should have went on this trip. This is the worst Christmas ever." Ness walked away disappointed knowing the one gift he wanted was long gone.

Master Hand felt guilty and went over to Crazy Hand. "Bro, this is not going well at all. Does anyone have any ideas?" Crazy Hand asked turning to the Smashers. Peach noticed Ike's duffle bag with this Santa Claus outfit in it. She picked it up and shook it as the bells inside rang.

"Ike, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Peach asked winking at Ike. He smiled and knew what she meant.

A little while later, Nana was still sitting in the corner depressed until a certain jolly man in a red suit entered behind her. "HO, HO, HO!"

Nana smiled widely and turned around. "Santa Claus! You found me!"

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" 'Santa' cried.

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" the Smashers yelled back.

"Link, who is that?" Zelda whispered to Link.

Link answered back quietly, "It's Santa Claus."

"Come and sit on my knee, Nana." 'Santa' said as Nana quickly sat on his knee. "You know my name!" She cried.

"Well… I know when you're sleeping, I know when you're awake, I know if you've been bad or good… so why are so surprised?" 'Santa' asked.

"Oh, I've been a very good girl this year, Santa." Nana said.

'Santa' then said, "Well, I know you've been cleaning your room and making your bed. I also know that you ate that last slice of cold pizza that Ike was saving for lunch."

Nana was amazed, "Wow, you DO know everything."

"I also know you've been very kind to your family and friends. Little girls like you make the world a lot better place." 'Santa' said as he patted Nana on the head.

Samus walked up with Popo in her arms and said, "Look, Popo. It's Santa Claus. You wanna see Santa?"

Samus handed Popo to 'Santa' and he said, "Aw, come here, little boy. Ho, ho, ho, Popo!"

"Ho, ho, ho, Ike." Popo said. He quickly covered his mouth and gasped when he uttered Ike's name.

"No, Popo, that's not Ike. It's Santa, see?" Nana then touched the beard and it came off and revealed Ike's nervous face!

Nana gasped, "It IS Ike!"

"Um… no, Nana! I'm Santa Claus!" Ike quickly put his fake beard on and said, "Why, people come from all over the world come up to ask me, 'Hey, aren't you Ike Greil?'"

Tears appeared in Nana's eyes. "What a mean trick!" She ran off but Master Hand stopped her.

"Nana, wait! Santa can't be everywhere at once. So, Ike is one of Santa's helpers." Master Hand explained.

Ike spoke up, "I cover all the airports."

Nana shook her head in disbelief. "No, you don't! And don't try to cheer me up! I'm going back to my corner!" Nana ran to the corner and sat there crying quietly.

"Oh, poor kid." Samus murmured.

"What a rotten Christmas." Marth said.

"The presents are lost." Ness said.

"I broke little Nana's heart." Ike sadly said as he sat down on a chair.

"The presents are lost." Ness repeated.

"We won't be able to see Toad or my kingdom on Christmas. Or even their beautiful holiday lights." Peach said as Mario and Luigi tried to comfort her.

"Did I also mention that the presents are lost?" Ness mentioned yet again.

"This is all my fault. If it wasn't for me, we'd be celebrating Christmas at home and not in a baggage claim." Master Hand uttered.

Fox out of nowhere got up and looked at everyone with a disgusted face. "What's the matter with you people?" As Fox said that, everyone looked up and listened to what he had to say.

Fox went on, "The first Christmas took place in a manger and they did okay! So what if we're stuck in this crummy old dump? Christmas isn't about presents or Santa Claus or even holiday lights! It's about a feeling. It's about people. It's about us forgetting about our problems and reaching out to help others. Christmas doesn't have to happen in one certain place. It's in our hearts. So, if you guys think about it, we can have Christmas anywhere, even in a baggage claim!"

Everyone was stunned by Fox's speech. He then turned to Ness and asked him, "Ness, tell me, what do you see over there?" He pointed to a coat rack.

"Um, a coat rack." Ness answered.

"No. I see a big, beautiful Christmas tree." Fox said and he pointed to the vending machine and asked Ike, "Ike, what do you see over there?"

"A vending machine." Ike answered.

"No, Ike. I see a Christmas dinner with all the trimmings." Fox then pointed to the conveyor belt and asked Falco, "Falco, what do you see right there?"

"A conveyor belt." Falco answered.

"No, I see a… um, okay, you're right, it's a conveyor belt. But, the point I'm trying to make here is that we can give these kids the best darn Christmas they've ever had! And you know why? 'Cause outside the snow is falling… and friends are calling, 'YOHOO!'" Fox finished as leaned towards Falco and he smiled.

"Come on! Everyone, sing along! _"Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'YOHOO!'" _Fox and Falco sang.

"_Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go! Let's look at the show! We're riding in a wonderland of snow! Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand just holding your hand…"_Everyone except Nana who was too upset to celebrate sang along with Fox and Falco clapping their hands and dancing.

The next morning…

All the Smashers were fast asleep. Some were sleeping on the floor using their suitcases as pillows and coats as blankets. Fox was the first to wake up and he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He then gasped and shot up yelling, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! Hey, everyone! Wake up! It's Christmas Day! Merry Christmas!"

Nana then woke up and cried, "It's Christmas… in an airport, hooray." Her happiness faded away fast realizing they were in an airport on Christmas Day. The Smashers all hugged each other saying 'Merry Christmas' to each other.

Ness then got up and looked at the coat rack they decorated with plastic cups and snack bags. "We did a really good job. It does look like Christmas. It doesn't even matter if there are no presents." He smiled.

Everyone seemed better. Peach was thankful Mario and Luigi were there to make her happy, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were forgiven, and Link and Zelda even managed to get their Christmas kiss underneath a mistletoe made of a plastic cup!

Then again, a jolly old man in a red suit entered, "HO, HO, HO!"

Nana just said, "Hey, Ike."

Ike smirked and said, "Hey, Nana."

Nana turned around to see Ike behind her. She burst into a big smile.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Santa cried.

"Merry Christmas!" The Smashers shouted in joy.

Santa then walked over to Nana and kneeled to her height and said, "Merry Christmas, Nana."

"Wait a minute. Are you really Santa?" Nana got suspicious.

Santa pointed his beard and said, "Give it a tug."

Nana did so and he hollered after she did.

"It's a real beard! That means, you ARE the real Santa Claus!" Nana cried.

"And Nana, I want YOU to have the merriest Christmas ever." Santa said as he swung his hand like magic and just like that the duffle bag with the gifts appeared on the conveyor belt!

"Look! It's our Christmas presents!" Ness shouted.

"Wow!" The kid Smashers, Toon Link, Popo, Lucas, Ness, and Nana ran over to the bag to look.

"Thank you, Santa!" Nana turned to thank Santa but just like that… Santa was gone!

"Hey, where did Santa go?" Ness asked.

Falco whispered to Ike, "He probably went to change out of your Santa costume."

Ike picked up his duffle bag and shook it. The bells were ringing meaning the costume was never taken!

"I don't think so." Ike shook his head smiling.

"Hey, guys, come look at this on my laptop." Fox told everyone. They all rushed over to him.

"Look at the screen. 'Merry Christmas! Ho, ho, ho!'" Master Hand read the online Christmas card. They all looked at each other for a moment and said together, "NAH!"

"I just saw Santa's sleigh flying away up to the sky!" Nana happily cried.

The others' eyes widened. "You… you don't think…" Crazy Hand uttered.

"I honestly don't know what to think. But… this really turned out to be a great Christmas. Come on! Let's go open the presents!" Ness said joyfully.

As the others excitedly rushed to open their gifts, Nana looked at the laptop and another Christmas card appeared with a picture of Santa saying, 'Thanks for the map, Nana!'

Nana smiled sweetly and whispered, "You're welcome, Santa. I love you." And she blew a kiss to the screen.

"Hey, Nana! Come on! We're gonna open the presents and sing Christmas carols!" Ike called to Nana.

Nana quickly ran over without hesitating as the kid Smashers opened their gifts eagerly, the others started singing, _"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Good tidings we bring to you and your kin, good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year! We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year… Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!__" _

THE END

The Smashers of Super Smash Brothers Brawl wish you and your loved ones a joyous holiday season a happy and healthy new year 2013! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Fun Facts: The flight number 518 is the date of my birthday, May 18th.

This story took up literally 20 pages to type on Word, no joke!

Hope u guys loved this holiday story 'cause I had fun writing it! Thank you merry Christmas or happy Hanukkah or happy Kwanza, or whatever holiday you celebrate this wonderful time of year! XD


End file.
